User blog:MrQuest17/CBB20 Countdown: Top 10 CBB Antagonists
Yo BB Questers, Quest here with my first scoresome blog on Big Brother Wiki and the first in a line of upcoming blogs. As I hope most of us already know by now, the 20th season of the UK's Celebrity edition of Big Brother will be premiering this August and in order to celebrate I will be doing a series of blogs looking back at the series as a whole so far and my predictions for the upcoming season. As the title of this blog suggests, this first part of the series will be listing my top 10 favourite Celebrity Big Brother antagonists. In case you're a little confused as to what I mean by a CBB antagonist, I basically mean the most controversial housemates from within each season, who are portrayed as disrupting the peace in CBB House throughout the duration of the various seasons. 10th PlaceFarrah Abraham Farrah Abraham; the Teen Mon star was the main antagonist during the sixteenth season of Celebrity Big Brother. Throughout this season she antagonized a variety of her fellow housemates, through her over-usage of cuss words during her participation. In all honesty, I found the fact that Farrah never really had a proper game plan the most degrading part of her antagonist role and her overall use of cuss words was just too blatant and then there's also the fact that she was evicted too early to really too much of an effect within the Big Brother house. Overall I've ranked Farrah this low because she was just way too blatant with her cussing and wasn't really able to manipulate enough people to express any sort of game plan, and as an effect she was evicted early and so didn't get enough time to do anything really bad in the House. 9th PlaceChloe Khan Chloe Khan was introduced as a housemate during the eighteenth season Celebrity Big Brother, where initially she just appeared to be a fun-loving housemate, who often hung out with the girls, especially towards the start of the season. At this point Chloe wasn't really within the realms of an antagonist, and one could even argue that even when she was with Bear, she didn't do a lot as an antagonist. However her relationship with Bear was what categorized her as an antagonist, as it divided the house massively. Chloe Khan's rows with the likes of Renee proved to send shockwaves through the House, but the reason I placed Chloe in this spot was because she never really did anything manipulative during the season by herself and was more a pull-along to the main antagonist, who of course was Bear. One major aspect of her placing would be her early exit as well. 8th PlaceAustin Armacost Austin Armacost is one of the few CBB contestants to compete on two different seasons during the show's duration, debuting during the UK vs USA Season 16. Within this season Austin was really more laid back than in his second appearance, showing less aggression than in CBB19 and really acting more as a sparring partner to Farrah than anything. However come Season 19, he really did begin to come into his own as a villain, with his attitude getting on a lot of the house mate's nerves; especially Stacey Francis'. His overall sarcasm and smart-guy demeanour overall was intriguing to watch on screen. However where Austin excelled at being sarcastic and ignorant, he began to act way too childishly during this season, and his break-downs were often hard to watch on the show, especially considering the sort of character he displayed in his previous season. The only upside to this was his eviction, which acted as the perfect karma for him, being teased into his eviction at the start of "The Weekend from Hell" twist, which places just ahead of Farrah and Chloe. 7th Place Nadia Sawalha While Nadia may not of been a direct villain during the fifteenth season of Celebrity Big Brother; being mainly used as a pawn by main villain; Perez Hilton, Nadia's overall rudeness and explosive behaviour caused major disruption within the Celebrity Big Brother House. I believe the pure fact that she intended to try and disperse any sort of valid argument against Perez, got on a lot of the housemate's nerves. However as Nadia was really more of a pawn to Perez than a true villain, I honestly couldn't place her any higher than 7th place on the list. Another major factor of this choice, was that she was more of a peace-keeper than anything and again was disillusioned by Perez and therefore is in 7th place. 6th PlaceHeidi Montag & Spencer Pratt Heidi Montag and Spencer Pratt were the main antagonists in CBB11 as well as the main rivals to the season's winner and BBOTS host ; Rylan Clark. Their antagonism during their initial season was mainly brought on by what was inflicted upon them and this made them come to blows with Rylan, bringing forth one of CBB's most well-known rivalries. This rivalry alone and the sheer fact of how far they came during that season, is merit to who they are as villains. However the major downside comes, when the pair became All-star contestants during the nineteenth season of CBB, where they were arguably a lot more tame than in their original season. During the beginning they were more pranksters than anything, but didn't tend antagonize anyone and the pair ended up friends with most of the House, which was a major downer. The only upside was their teasing of the season's main villain; Kim Woodburn, which was a lot of fun to watch on TV. 5th PlaceAubrey O'Day While not a total antagonist during the duration of Celebrity Big Brother 18, Aubrey O'Day is displayed as more of a psychical villain during her time on the show. While not being an overall villain some of her actions that are shown within the season can be seen as very heinous, with acts such as spitting in Bear's drink as a prank being seen, which is incredibly disgusting and just an overall nasty thing to do, regardless of whether it was Bear or not. She also displayed a high degree vengeful annoyance towards Bear, which could also be classed as antagonism. However as Aubrey is never shown to be a truly nasty person towards her fellow housemates, and has shown no malice within what she had done and so I couldn't place any higher than this. 4th PlaceStephen Bear One final mention for the Eighteenth Season of Celebrity Big Brother, in Stephan Bear who is portrayed as the main antagonist of this season. Bear overall is seen as a bad boy throughout the course of this season, not shown to be the brightest and is also a major prankster. This sort of behaviour tended to get on a lot of the housemates nerves and ultimately divided the House as a whole, with the likes of Marnie, Heavy D, Chloe Khan and Lewis tending to side with, with the rest of the Housemates on the other side. I must admit I enjoyed watching his pranks on TV and I believe this sort of personality was the reason he eventually won in the end. However as much as I loved his antics in the House, Bear's devilish and prankster-like personality throughout the season did begin to grate as the season went on, arguably a mid-season eviction I believe would of been better for him and all I can say really is roll on CBB20. 3rd PlaceKim Woodburn Kim Woodburn was introduced as a late addition during the "Weekend of Hell" twist in Celebrity Big Brother 19 and proved to be a big shock in the Big Brother House, after being splashed by Chloe Ferry. After this she truly let rip with her aggressive opinions of her fellow housemates, with her overall disillusioned vision of the topic at hand being a lot of fun to watch on TV. The accusations she throws around throughout the duration were crazy and it is very easy to believe she's playing it for the camera, despite the amount of times she's expressed otherwise. However Kim's overall rants were shown not to be very manipulative in anyway and unfortunately she just tended to dive in head-first into arguments and the way in which she bullied Nicola McLean during this season was just very unpleasant to watch the more she did it. Overall however Kim was fun to watch and her interactions with the likes of Speidi and Jedward were some of the most fun to watch during the show's history. 2nd PlacePerez Hilton Perez Hilton was a lot of fun during the fifteenth season of Celebrity Big Brother, he proved to be very manipulative to his other housemates during the season. I mean for one Perez' overall presence and mannerisms around the garden were enough to start an explosive argument within the House and the way Perez covered up his antics was so cleverly planned through the quote on quote "Perez Show". Another aspect I particularly enjoyed with Perez was his overall rivalry with Katie Hopkins, of whom he bounced off of perfectly in the House. The only reason Perez doesn't get the top spot on my top 10, would be the overall fact that he ended finishing up in sixth place and unfortunately declined an offer to return to the CBB House for CBB19, although however there's still hope for CBB20 ;). 1st PlaceTiffany Pollard Last but absolutely not least, I can officially announce that my favourite antagonist of the series so far is.... Tiffany Pollard!. Now you can see the true merit of an antagonist/villain by the way they act around their fellow housemates and Tiffany shows this in many ways through her personality. I mean overall she's not afraid to just have fun with it and build relationships in the House, but she also has her explosions and arguments that make for great TV. In the end Tiffany is the perfect balance of antagonism and great laughs. There's that and the fact that she is also the one to utter a very famous quote within the history of the show, I'm not going to say it here, because I don't cuss, but it's just legendary. Anyways for all those reasons and more Tiffany is my number 1 CBB antagonist. Anyways guys that's it for the first part of my CBB20 countdown series, what are your thoughts; do you have a favourite antagonist, do you agree with my Top 10. Please do leave your comments down below and don't forget to catch me again this Friday with my Top 10 CBB protagonists, as always Quest on and see ya later. Category:Blog posts